Nomah's Land
by kate131291
Summary: Rory is taken and left broken and it is upto Dean and Lorelai to put her back together again. DeanRory story.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Nomah's Land

_A/N, this is the first Gilmore Girl fanfiction I have ever written so be nice to me. I am not too sure about the rating so if you think I should change it let me no, I took the title from the song 'Nomah's Land' by Metisse, and it is one of my favorite songs. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will update this story as often as I can._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the title. _

Summary: Rory is attacked and left hurt. It is up to Dean and Loreali to help her. This is a DeanRory story and it about their life after the attack Rory is about 25 and Dean is a police officer.

Pairings:

Loreali Luke

ParisDoyle

LaneDave (I love Dave!)

_Even though Gil replaces Dave, I love Gil as well so he is also in the band. _

* * *

Nomah's Land

Chapter 1 

'_Tonight's top headlines: Police are still searching for missing Rory Gilmore near the Hartford area. She has-'_

Lorelai quickly turned the TV off as she didn't want to hear that report again. It had been six days; almost a week and they hadn't found anything. She didn't want to see the report, to see the pictures of Rory she gave to the Police come up on screen. No, what she wanted was her baby back. Lorelai stood up and went to get her second mobile phone to order pizza. She bought a second phone so that her normal phone and house phone were always free- in case Rory called. She stood up called for pizza and snagged the house phone and her old mobile hone and put them down on the coffee table in front of her so that she wouldn't miss any phone calls.

She sat back down on the sofa to wait for the pizza and for Luke to get home. She would also wait, and hope the Rory would call. They knew that she had been taken and not run away as there had been evidence of a struggle in her apartment in Hartford. Rory has moved there when she got a job at the Hartford news a few months ago. Lorelai felt helpless and like there was a hole in her chest that would not be filled again unless her baby came home. She curled up on the sofa and cried like she had done every night since her daughter had gone missing.

Lorelai was startled when she heard the doorbell ring about twenty minutes later and she ran to the door desperately hoping that is Rory and that somehow she had found her way home. However when she opened her door there stood Dean.

'Any news?' she asked hopefully

'I'm sorry Lorelai, I was at the Diner and Luke said that he would be home late and he asked me to come round to tell you'

'Oh…Right…Well…'

'Why don't you let me make you dinner'

'Oh! Sorry come in' she replied and opened the door properly. 'Look Dean I ordered pizza'

'Fine, let me make you coffee. Lorelai I'm not going until Luke gets home that was another part of his request'

'Why aren't you at the station?' Lorelai snapped

'Because I haven't left the station since Tuesday'

'I'm sorry Dean; I didn't mean to snap…I just want her back'

'I know we all do.' Dean said hugging her.

_______________

The pain Rory felt in her arm was unimaginable as she lay naked on an old mattress on the floor of some room. She didn't know where she was or how long she been here. She just wished it would stop, she wished that she was at home with her mum having a DVD marathon movie night.

He would be back in a minute, he had only left because this time he had brought someone to watch her be violated and beaten. She was looking at the chair, with the man's coat draped over the back, when she suddenly had an idea. While her captor was very careful about what he left in her reach the 'visitor' appeared to be not as careful. She stood up on wobbly legs and stumbled towards the coat praying that his mobile was in the pocket of the coat. She thanked the Lord when she felt her fingers grasp round it. She pulled it out and made her way back to the mattress as fast as she could.

Rory dialed 911 with trembling fingers, 'Hello?'

'You have reached the emergency services. How may I help you?'

'I'm Rory Gilmore. Please find me. I don't know where I am. He's coming back' she whispered franticly into the phone. Rory hear the deadbolt slid open and she quickly hid the phone down the side of the mattress. She hear them walk in and one take up his position on the chair like he had done earlier.

'Hello Ma'am?' Rory heard the operator say from the side of the mattress however He didn't as he was across the room.

However he started to advance. 'Not again, please… just let me go I won't tell anyone' she pleaded.

'Stupid girl you think I am gonna let you go? You fucking slut!' He shouted as he kicked her stomach.

__________________________________

Dean was sat on the sofa with Lorelai hoping that Luke would get home soon. Lorelai was drifting in and out of sleep. However, when his phone went of she dived toward the coffee table hoping that it was her phone.

'Forrester…I'll be right there' he said jumping up and heading toward the door.

'Dean what is it? What is going on?'

'We have got a lead, I'm heading back to the station' he answered.

'Let me come with you' Lorelai said grabbing her things.

'No, stay here, as soon as I know anything for definite you will be the first person I will tell'

She looked dejected but put her things down.

'I'll call you as soon as I know anything, you know I will' Dean said as he left.

* * *

_Please review! Should I continue??_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n, I am on a roll, another chapter!!__ I am planning updating this weekly, it was just this is a new story so I wanted to carry on; I am currently working on the third chapter. Like I said planning on updating weekly but you know what they say about best laid plans, so please work with me!_

_Dean and Rory are not together at the moment, but will be, but their relationship has to grow. Also I don't know the name of the hospital so made it up. _

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1_

Dean ran into the station, 'Sir' Detective Wilcox shouted over the din of the station. 'What have you got?' Dean asks, 'This was recorded at 21:19 this evening,' Wilcox replies. 'Did we get her position?' Dean inquires listening to the recording of the 911 call made by Rory. 'Yes we did, we are putting a team together and are about to leave' Wilcox answers, 'Right, well come on then' Dean says already starting to walk over to the assembling group of police officers.

On the way to the possible location of Rory, Dean thinks about calling Lorelai and informing her that they might know where her daughter is and that they are en route to that location. However, he doesn't, not because he doesn't want to but, as a detective, he knows that he can't build her hopes up in case Rory is either not there, or has … he couldn't even bring himself to think that train of thought. He leaves his phone untouched even though to him it feels as if it is burning a hole in his pants with the urge to call Lorelai, and he gets ready to save Rory.

______________________

They had left Rory alone in the room a couple of hours ago; however, Rory no longer had the phone. She realised that she had to put the phone back in pocket when they left for a second tome so as not to raise suspicion. She didn't want to think what He would do to her if He found out that she had taken the phone. She just wished that they had taken her message seriously and maybe, just maybe help was coming.

Suddenly there was a bang, followed by some muffled shouts. Rory pulled her knees into her chest and starts to whimper, as she thinks any minute now that He is going to come in and rape her again. Slowly, the deadbolt slides back, but instead of there being one lone set of footprints, there are many, quickly followed by shouts of 'Police'. As soon as she hears those words she gives into the darkness that had been pulling her under since He last left and she let herself slip into unconsciousness.

____________________________

Dean entered the room where Rory was being kept, and he saw what had become of the woman he had loved many years ago. He froze at the door, blinking. He couldn't believe that she had been degraded in such a way, and he felt a sudden surge of protectiveness for her. When he first saw her he thought that she was dead. However, when he was pushed out of the way by a paramedic did he slip put of his trance like state and realise that she was alive.

'We're losing her.' One EMT said to the other. 'Quickly, get her loaded.' The other replied, as the got her into the ambulance. All Dean could do was just stare at her; he had never seen anyone in this state before, and this, this wasn't just anybody, this was Rory.

'Can I ride with you?' he asked one of the EMT's

'As long as you don't get in the way get in.' was the honest reply.

During the journey to the hospital, Dean got out is phone and dialled a familiar number. 'Rory?' was the hopeful reply that he got when the phone was picked up.

'No, it's Dean, but we've got her Lorelai and we are on the way to Hartford Memorial Hospital'

He could hear the tears in her eyes when she replied a choked 'Thank you.'

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and that was the last he saw of Rory as she had been taken off to surgery. Lorelai and Luke arrived at the hospital a very short time afterward, how they got to the hospital that quickly Dean didn't know and he didn't ask either.

'Where is she?' Lorelai demanded when she saw him.

'They've taken her to surgery' Dean answered.

'I want to see her! I want to know what is going on!' Lorelai shouted. Luke put a comforting hand on his fiancées back. 'I know you do, I'll go and ask what is going on at reception.' Luke said before disappearing into the crowd in the waiting room.

Lorelai looked at Dean with tears in her eyes before saying 'Thank you Dean, you brought my little girl home' and enveloped him in a hug. Dean couldn't say a thing because his voice was too tight and he was hoping that Rory was going to make it though surgery.

'No news' Luke said coming back to sit with them on the hard hospital chairs, 'we just have to wait.' The next five hours where the most painful they have ever had to sit through, at the end of the fifth hour a doctor came out and said 'Family of Lorelai Gilmore.' All three got up and rushed over to him.

'Why don't you come to my office' was all that he said, upon hearing those words Lorelai almost collapsed and sagged in Luke's arms.

They entered the doctor's office and sat down, the doctor started, 'I am Doctor Brown and I am covering you daughter's case, and she made it through surgery, but we lost her at one point, but she pulled through. There were clear signs of sexual trauma but what appears the most worrying was that there appeared to be penetration with an object that may have been a statue or something of that nature as well as normal sexual assault, this caused bleeding and some internal damage. She also has broken her arm in four places, and will hopefully with physiotherapy she will regain full mobility of her limb. She also ruptured her spleen and one of her three cracked ribs had punctured a lung. Now even though this sounds grim, you have to remember that you daughter is alive and from what I have seen a fighter. Now I can only let immediate family into her room right now as she is still in critical condition. Would you like to see you daughter?' the doctor finally asks Lorelai.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: I am on one serious role! Here's the next chapter, I have written chapter 4 and am currently working on chapter 5. There is more RoryDean on the way, but their relationship has to build, and I am starting with the back story as to who and why Rory was taken. I will post this as soon as I myself know what is going on as I know myself and come up with a decent story line if you have any ideas they will be greatly appreciated. _

_**I have had over 200 hits on this story but only 8 reviews, what is going on people?! I would love to have more reviews as I like to know what you are thinking, if my story needs improving tell me! Please, please review. **_

_**On a different note I have no clue about the legal system, so have made it up to fit with the story, also I am sorry about the titles of police officers, I don't know what to call them , so even though this is set in America, Dean is a Detective Inspector because I didn't know what else to do.**_

_I am slightly worried about my writing style so if you think it is too childish tell me and I will see what I can do to make it better. _

_Anyway on with the story. _

Lorelai was still processing the information so just nodded, Luke doesn't correct the Doctor's assumption that he is Rory's father 'yes could you take us to her please' he asks. The doctor then leads them through a maze of corridors to room 124- Rory's room. Dean realising that this is his queue to leave says to Luke and Lorelai 'I've got to get back to the station, and I will swing by later. Call me if there is any change.'

'We will Dean' Lorelai replies with her eye on the door handle, itching to see Rory.

Lorelai is unprepared for the sight of her daughter when she steps in to the room. The only thing that keeps her going is the comforting hand Luke has placed on her back. Rory looks so fragile lying there on the bed that seems to dwarf her body and her bruises and cuts stand out on the almost inhuman paleness of her skin. Lorelai cautiously walks over to her bed as if she is scared that she will make things worse. Lorelai slumps down onto the chair next to her daughter's bed and grabs her hand. Lorelai's vision starts blur, it is finally starting to feel real- that she has her little girl back. 'Oh baby, I am so sorry' she whispers as tears start to trickle down her cheeks. 'Lorelai' Luke whispers so as not to startle her 'I have to go open the diner' he finishes, feeling awful that he has to leave Lorelai and Rory. 'Oh…right, yeah, sorry go. Its okay and she should wake up in a few hours' she replies looking dazed. Luke left his fiancé for the rest of the day and quietly shut the door behind him.

_____________________________

Dean was just finishing up and had Rory's attacker's file open on his desk. Darren Eddings, he had quite a history, assault, assault with a deadly weapon and the last offence was sexual assault, but it didn't stick. The girl who he attacked was too scared; she said 'he said if I press charges he would hurt my family'. Dean wasn't allowed near Eddings…yet Eddings was close friends with a lawyer. However, was on holiday, in Russia. (_I put this is because one of my friends wants to move to Russia) _This meant that he was difficult to get hold of and he therefore had to change his travel arrangements and sit through and eighteen hour flight back to the States. This was extreamly frustrating for Dean as it would be at lease forty-eight hours until Dean could interview Eddings. Until then he was going to spend some time with Rory. While he hadn't talked with her in a few years he still read her article in Hartford News. He wanted to be there for her and while she recovered because he could only imagine how hard it will be for her to get through this, and maybe a familiar face will help. He closed the file for the weekend, turned off his lamp and told Wilcox that he was going and that he will see him on Monday. Dean headed to the hospital to see Rory.

___________________________________

Rory's eyelids felt heavy and like they had been stuck together. It took her all her strength to pry open her eyes. She saw her mum slumped over the bed holding onto her hand. 'Mum' she croaked, Lorelai shot up from her sleeping position and seeing Rory awake leaned over to press the call button to alert the nurses and Doctor Brown that Rory had woken up. 'How are you feeling hun?' he mum asks 'Ok…at the moment, mum I'm so tired' Rory says sleepily. 'Its okay, go back to sleep baby. I will be here when you wake up.' Rory's eyelids start to droop and in almost no time at all she is asleep again and Lorelai goes back to watching over her daughter.

A couple of hours later Dean enters Rory's room to see Lorelai still keeping a watchful eye over Rory. 'Hey, is this a bad time?' he asks 'No' Lorelai answers turning round to face him 'She woke up a couple of hours ago; I am just waiting for her to do it again, so I know that I wasn't imagining it.' 'I'm sure you weren't' he says sitting down in the seat the other side of Rory and taking her free hand in his. 'Look Lorelai, if you want to go get a cup of coffee, ring Richard and Emily or go home and get a shower, I will be here for her.'

'I think I will go and get a cup of coffee. I just…'she says 'I know, go it'll be fine' he replies. Lorelai gets up and with one final glance back goes to get a cup of coffee.

A few minutes' later Rory wakes up, 'Hey there stranger, long time no see' he says. 'Dean?' she replies sleepily thinking that she was imagining him. 'Yep that's me. Your mum has gone to go and get coffee and I said that I would stay here.'

'Miss Gilmore it's good to see that you are awake.' Dr Brown says walking in 'How are you feeling?' he asks 'Ok, considering' she replies 'Dr, do you mind if I ask Rory a few questions?' Dean asks the Doctor. 'Not at all Detective Inspector, I will be back later.'

'Look Rory, I know that you don't want to this, but I need to take a statement, and your mum can't be present either' he says. 'No Dean its okay, I know that it has to be done I just don't know if I am ready.' She replies. 'I know we will take it slowly' Dean says sincerely, Rory nods knowing that she can trust him.

'What do you remember?' he asks.

'Everything' she whispers with a haunted look in her eyes.

'Ok what can you tell me about the night you where taken?' Dean asks, however before Rory can answer Lorelai walks in. 'You're awake' she says happily. It only takes a few seconds before she catches the tense atmosphere 'Lorelai, can I talk to you outside a minute?' Dean says. 'Yeah sure,' she replies getting up and walking out to the corridor. 'Look Lorelai, I need to get a statement from Rory about what happened, but you can't be in there while I do this.'

'What? Why?' she demands outraged.

'Because it could affect the credibility and be liable in court and then He will get away with what he did.' He replies

'But I have called Mum, Dad and Chris and they are all on their way here' she says

'We should be finished by then, it won't take long, but until it is over you need to wait out here.'

Lorelai nods, clearly not happy about the situation but doesn't want the man who degraded and hurt her daughter in such an irreversible way to get away with what he did. Dean turns round and enters Rory's room.

"I'm sorry about this Rory, but your mum needs to wait outside during the statement.' He says

'Its okay' she replies

'Right, what do you remember about the night you where taken?'

'Err…' she says frowning in concentration. 'I came home from work, and the hall light wasn't working so I went into the kitchen to put the light on…but before I could…he…he grabbed me from behind. I remember kicking and then nothing. The next time I woke up I was…' she let the sentence trail off not wanting to remember where she was kept. 'It's okay' Dean says comfortingly, 'What did he do Rory, while you where in that room?' he asks quietly. 'He…he…he raped me,' she whispers as tears start to slide down her cheeks, 'Shh, it's all gonna be okay' he says grabbing her hand. 'he used to say that I wasn't getting out… and that I was dirty and a slut…that no man would ever want me after he finished with me and that it was better that I was going to end up dead.' Dean himself forcing back tears goes to hug Rory, but she flinches away, 'its okay, it's only me, its Dean.' He says, hearing those words takes her back to when she and Dean where in love and how safe she felt in his arms, so she lets him hug her. What surprises her is that she doesn't feel scared or threatened but safe and protected in Dean's strong arms. 'Is there anything else he did Rory?' and she nods against his chest. 'What did he do?'…_baby_. He just caught himself in time or he would have called her baby. 'He brought someone to watch, it was how I got the phone.' She carries on unaware of Dean's thoughts. 'Do you think you will be able to pick them out of a line up?' he asks putting his chin on her dead, again Rory nods against his chest. 'We're finished, you did really well, and I can go get your mum.' He says, but Rory violently shakes her head. 'Do you want me to go?' in reply she hangs on to his waist tighter. He feels a wet patch form on his shirt from her tears, but doesn't say anything. He starts to rock back and forth and rubs soothing circles in her back. 'Shh…it's all going to be ok….it's all alright' where the only words of comfort he could offer. After about ten minutes Dean pulled away 'Look Rory, I have to let your mum in, she will be wondering what is going on and Richard, Emily and Chis will probably be here. I can come back tomorrow' he says 'Ok that would be good' she replies. Slowly he stood up and opened the door to see the anxious faces of Lorelai, Luke, Richard, Emily and Chris all waiting outside. 'We're done' he says 'sorry it took so long. I've got to go so see you around' he finished and then he left the hospital determined to come back to see Rory tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n, here's chapter 4, errm…the chapters might be a bit slower now as I have exams coming up in January. Not a long chapter this but bear with me like. I am currently working on chapter six, but I need to type chapter 5 up and finish chapter 6. I know Lorelai would not leave Rory but I didn't know how to have any RoryDean with her there, so she had to go to the inn. _

_About Dean, he is an officer but I want him to interview Eddings. Also they have Detective Inspectors in British TV series like Frost and so on that is where I got the title from, but seeing as he is now a just an officer it doesn't really matter, but you know. _

_By the way I advise you all listen to Nomah's Land by Metisse because the song is AMAZING!! _

_Please review!!_

The next morning Dean was woken up by his phone, 'Hello,' he said sleepily,

'Dean, sorry for waking you, it's just I want to go home to take a shower and I will have to go to the Dragonfly because we are really short handed, because everyone is sick or on holiday. Do you mind coming to sit with Rory?' he hears Lorelai say.

'That's fine, I was going to come by later anyway.' He says getting out of bed.

'Thanks. Anyway I have to go. Bye.' Lorelai says hanging up.

About twenty minutes later Dean arrived at the hospital. He knocked on Rory's door and then entered quietly. 'Hey,' he says, Rory was sat up talking to Lorelai who says 'well this is my queue to leave, see you later hun.' 'Bye mum.' Rory replies.

'Dean can I have a word with you outside for a second?' Lorelai asks

'Yeah. Sure.' He says following her out and closing the door behind them.

''Look I am sorry about calling you, I was gonna call Lane but she asked that you come over.' Lorelai says.

'Oh right.' He replies confused as to why Rory would ask for him, all he did yesterday was dredge up bad memories.

'I've got to jet, if anything happens call me' she says

'Will do.' He answers. Lorelai then turned and left leaving a very stunned Dean.

'Hey,' he said re-entering the room and sitting on the chair Lorelai had just vacated. 'How you feeling?' he asks

'Ok, better than yesterday,' she replies

'That's good.' He says.

'I know what my mum just said' she says

'You do?' he asks innocently

'Know my mum, it's just… yesterday I felt safe…even though I was talking about it, you where there and I felt safe. If Lane came I would have to go through the whole thing again…I can't do it, not right now.' She finishes

'Rory you don't need to explain. I completely understand.' He says

The next few hours dissolve into friendly conversation until Lorelai gets back. Dean leaves once again promising to be back.

On Monday morning Dean walks into the station, eventually ready to interview Eddings as his lawyer arrived back in the country the previous night.

He stepped into the interrogation room well aware of the district attorney stood behind the glass.

'Mr. Eddings' he said coolly

'Officer Forrester' Eddings replies just as coolly

'why did you do it?' Deans asks

'Do what?'

'Darren I advise that you answer that quation.' The lawyer says

'I did it because I ask you, have you ever seen such an innocent yet beautiful woman? The little slut doesn't know how to keep her legs shut. She begged and moaned for it told me she had never been fucked like that before in her life.'

Dean felt physically sick, Rory, sweet innocent Rory had been violated and the person who was responsible was gloating about it.

'Rory told me that you brought someone to watch. I want a name.'

'For what?' the Lawyer says

'For 10-15 years for rape and kidnapping.'

'Not going to happen.' The Lawyer replies.

'Fine, interview terminated at 13:50 on the 26/11/2008. Take Eddings back to his cell.' Dean says leaving; ready to have hell from the DA for not pressing for a name.

'What do you think you are doing? Not going after a name!' DA Cunningham asks angrily.

'Rory Gilmore said that she could identify him.' Dean replies

'IF he has criminal record and that is a big IF' Cunningham retorts

'Believe me if this gut is getting invited over to watch Eddings rape somebody he _will _have a criminal record.'

'Well you better get your girl to look at some pictures' the DA says

'Yeah, that is what I am about to do.' Dean answers

Dean enters Rory's room later 'So he got down on one knee?' he hears her say 'Yes!' Lane replies 'OH MY GOD!! I am engaged' Lane shouts and they both start to scream.

'Congratulations' Dean says from the door, 'Hey Dean' Lane says to him 'Well this is where I leave you Rory. Bye Rory.' Lane says hugging her best friend. 'See you Dean' she says on her way out.

'Look, Rory I am going to have to ask you to look at some pictures to see if you can identify the man who came to watch.' He says

'It's fine Dean.' She replies, Rory then spent the next few hours looking through the pictures that Dean had brought with him. 'Here, it was him.' She says pointing to a grainy picture of Alex Maxell .

'You sure?' Dean asks

'yeah' she replies

'Okay, let me go make a call, I will be back in a minute' he says getting up and walking out to the corridor, he then called Cunningham.

'DA Cunningham' he heard him say

'This is officer Forrester, and Rory Gilmore ID'd the watcher as Alex Maxell'

'Okay, I will get a warrant for his arrest' the DA says hanging up.

Dean went back into Rory's room and waited with her until her grandparents got there as he felt uncomfortable leaving her alone at the moment.

And so the weeks went by with Dean visiting Rory as often as he could. This didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai, who started to hope that maybe Dean would be able to get her daughter through this; Rory had not talked about the ordeal to anyone apart from Dean during her statement. Lorelai also started to notice that her daughter was happiest when Dean was around and that she would talk about him long after had gone. She knew that her daughter was falling in love with him again. She just hoped that Rory would face her feelings and that she would be able to get passed what had happened so she could love again.

After two weeks Rory was being released the next day, and Dean knew he had to say something now. 'Hey Rory' he says,

'Yes?' she replies looking up from her book to face him,

'I want to ask you out for dinner' he says

'Oh…yeah sure.' Was her less than enthusiastic reply, however Dean let that slide.

'How about Friday, Joe's Pizza, at 7, I will pick you up.' He says

'Yeah sure' she answers.

_A/n I know a bit of a crap chapter but next chapter it gets better and longer. Next chapter there is the date and why Rory isn't enthusiastic so stay with me. I want to finish chapter 6 before I type and post chapter 5. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n; __I know it has been a while since I have updated but I have barely had time to write anything and I do have some good excuses but hopefully I will have more time to write and type after the 13__th__ as then my physics AS module will be over. To give you a glimpse of what as happened, I have had the drama festival, gone to n Nottingham, had 2 birthdays, my family came over for Christmas and new year so I lost my bed for a bit, and I have been revising._

_But I am very sorry about the delay in chapters. _

Nomah's Land chapter 5

'You ready to come home?' Lorelai asks

'You bet I can't wait to leave this place!' Rory replies finally leaving the hospital. On the way back to Stars Hollow Rory tells her mum about hoe Dean had invited her to dinner.

'What you gonna do?' Lorelai responds

'I don't know, I like him…I think'

'You think?' Lorelai responds

'Well it's just….what is he hurts me? What if I can't trust him?' Rory exclaims.

'He won't hurt you, he really cares about you and as for you not being able to trust him straight away I am sure that he will understand.' Lorelai says reasonably.

'Yeah… maybe it's just that things have been going really well…and I don't want to wreck them. Either I don't go and possibly jeopardize our friendship or go and possibly wreck it anyway'

'Rory, he really cares about you, let him take you out and if it goes badly we will sort it out' Lorelai advises

'Ok' Rory replies quietly.

They continue home and Rory gets ready for diner with Dean, at 7.10 he rings the bell and Rory is just about ready. They arrive at the restaurant and sit at their table which is booked for 7.40. The meal goes well, until Rory realizes that she likes Dean and wants to be with him.

'Dean' she says 'I…I'm sorry…I can't do this…. I… have to go.' She stammers and runs from the restaurant, leaving a very confused Dean to run after her.

'Rory!' he shouts when he gets outside but he doesn't see her and he can't find her after searching. In the end he calls Lorelai to tell her that he has lost her daughter.

'Lorelai! Rory ran out of the restaurant and I don't know where she is! And I can't find her!' he says franticly.

'Dean, don't worry, she called and I am on my way to pick her up'

'Where is she?' Dean asks

'No Dean, leave her I will be there is a few minutes, I'll talk to her and see what happened. If she doesn't call you I will. I am really sorry about this' Lorelai says.

'It's not your fault, bye' he says hanging up, he then gets in his car and drives home.

Lorelai parks the car and sees Rory sat where she said that she would be sat. She gets out of the car. Leaving the engine running she heads over to Rory, 'C'mon kiddo lets go home.' Lorelai says quietly.

Rory slowly gets up with a tear stained face and gets in the car. They don't mention what had happened until the get home.

'Go and get cleaned up, we can talk about it then' Lorelai says. Rory doesn't reply but heads towards the bathroom, about twenty minutes later she reappears and sits down next to her mum.

'What happened?' Lorelai asks,

'It was going fine…and then I realized that I really like him and I started to panic. What if he doesn't want me? What if he is disguised by me? What if I can't give him what he wants? What-'

'Rory stop! Of course he likes you, in fact I would go so far to say that he loves you and he wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't want you. You need to talk to him about this; I am sure he understands that you might need extra time and want to take things slowly.' Lorelai says.

'I hope so.' Rory says quietly.

'He will. Call him, meet up and talk to him about these things.' Lorelai says.

'I will, I love him you know.' Rory replies

'I know kiddo. You change when he is around.'

Rory rings Dean later that night and they decide to meet up in the town square the next day. That night Rory has trouble sleeping, every time she closes her eyes she sees Eddings. At six she jolts awake and can't get back to sleep as her mind is turning about what to say to Dean. She spends the morning tidying to occupy herself, so that she isn't counting down the minutes until she sees Dean.

She gets to the square and he is already sat on a bench. She slowly walks over to him and sits next to him; 'hey' she says 'sorry about last night.'

'It's okay' she says looking at her.

'Look, Dean, about last night, I am so sorry. I was sitting there and then I realised that I really like you and I want to be with you. You make me feel loved, and I feel safe round you and I never feel safe anymore. But then I started to panic, what if u can't give what you want? What if you are disgusted by me?' by the end of the speech Rory was close to tears.

'Shh, why do you think that I would be disgusted by you?' Dean probes gently.

'I have scars Dean! On my legs and stomach' she replies

'It's okay, I don't care Rory, I like you Rory, and that means all of you' he says

'But…He said that no one would ever want me! That I was dirty and tainted; He said that I would be alone forever and that I would be better of dead and that I would start to like the things he did to me!' during this Rory had started to cry.

'Shhh,' Dean says wrapping his arms around her, 'It's okay,' he whispers rocking her back and forth. 'He was wrong, I want you Rory, I want to make you feel safe, and I want to love you. We can just take things slowly and nothing will happen unless you are one hundred percent sure. And as for your scars I think you are just as beautiful as you where before. So what do you say, we take things slowly?' he asks.

She was still hiding against his chest when he felt her nod. 'Why don't we go back to your place and watch a movie?' Dean asks, she nods her head and they slowly get up and head back to her home.

They decide to watch _Serenity, _and Rory falls asleep halfway through the movie and is curled up against Dean. As he doesn't have the heart to wake her he stays like that until Lorelai gets home.

'Hey' Lorelai whispers when she gets in. 'I guess you sorted things out' she carries on. 'Yeah we did, thanks,' he replies.

'How long has she been like that?' she asks

'Couple of hours' he says

'Why don't we move her?' she asks, Dean nods getting up and then very carefully packs Rory up and carries her to her room and places her on her bed. After tucking her in the bed he goes back out to Lorelai. 'You want something to eat?' she asks, 'Yeah sure,' he replies.

'Are you going to stay the night?'

'You sure?' she says surprised

'Yeah, it's fine Dean.' She replies.

'Can I have some bedding so that I can sleep on the sofa?' he didn't want to spend the night in Rory's room and wakes up and doesn't realize that it is him, but rather Eddings.

Later that night when both Dean and Lorelai are asleep, Rory wakes suddenly. It was dark and it took her a couple of minutes for her to realize that she was in her own room, not where Eddings kept her. Her duvet was tangled round her legs and she was drenched in sweat so she decided to go and get a glass of water. While getting a drink Rory decides that she is going to watch some TV so that she doesn't have to go back to sleep. She didn't want to have that nightmare again, the one where she is still tied to the mattress and still being tormented, when she slept she could feel him inside her and that was the last place that she wanted to be.

When she entered the living room it was only then did she realize that Dean had stayed over because he was curled up on the couch. 'Dean' she whispers kneeling next to him, 'Yes?' he answers blearily.

'Can I stay with you tonight? It's just that every tome I close my eyes I end up in that room again.' She asks quietly wanting to feel safe in Dean's arms, not vulnerable which is what she feels every time she falls asleep.

'Yeah sure,' he says getting up and heading towards Rory's room realizing that they both wouldn't fit on the sofa. They both climb into her bed. Dean wraps his arms protectively round Rory who curls into them, Rory quickly falls asleep and for the first time she doesn't have a nightmare.

_A/n PLEASE REVIEW! And I realize that Rory is annoying but hopefully she will get better. _


End file.
